


Where Am I?

by Poemwriter90



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poemwriter90/pseuds/Poemwriter90
Summary: "F-Fiyero?" You stammered, taking in his short brown hair, and the tattoos that covered his torso."No, my name isn't Fiyero. My name is Calum." He said, holding his hand out to you. You took it, and the two of you stood up."Calum? Where am I?" You inquired, looking around. You took in the water that was next to you, an odd blue color, and the hard, rough ground underneath your feet. You saw a bag next to where you had been, and reached down to pick it up. You slung the strap over your shoulder, intent on looking in it soon."Did you hit your head? Do you need me to get a doctor?" Calum, you reminded yourself, said."I didn't hit my head, thank you. I just....I was momentarily confused. You look a significant amount like a friend of mine," You explained."A friend that you're on good terms with, I hope," Calum replied, smiling."Well, yes," You quietly said, looking down at the ground, not wanting him to see that your eyes were filling with tears.“I’m sorry,” Calum murmured, biting his lower lip.“It’s alright. I’m sure I’ll see him again,” You replied, blinking the tears away and looking up at Calum. “But….really, Calum, where am I?”





	Where Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None

"(Y/N)! What are you doing?" Glinda inquired, sweeping into the room. 

"I'm leaving. I'm not staying here with the Wizard. I have to leave," You replied, straightening up.

"But....all your dreams, (Y/N). Everything that you'd wanted to do. What about that?" Glinda inquired. 

"I'm not going to go after my dreams with him. He's not who I thought he was." You answered, grabbing your trunk. 

"Please, stay, (Y/N)," Glinda quietly said, her hand resting on your arm.

"I wish I could, Glinda," You murmured. "I'm sorry."   
You reached for your broom, and flew out the window. 

"Goodbye, (Y/N)." Glinda whispered, watching you go. 

\----

Four months later: 

"(Y/N)! What have you done?" Glinda gasped, looking at the unconscious form of Fiyero. 

"I didn't do anything! It was the Wizard, he sent his guards after me, and Fiyero....he was defending me," You gasped, your eyes filling with tears.

"Lies! You're wicked, (Y/N)!" Glinda shouted, her eyes shifting from Fiyero to you.

"I'm not! Please, Glinda, I didn't do it! I love Fiyero," You quietly said. 

"I don't believe that you can love," Glinda spat. "But we're going to find out. I want you to prove to me that you're not wicked. Go to the mortal world, and fall in love. Only after you do that, can you come back."   
She pointed her wand at you, and your world went dark. 

"Miss, are you okay? Miss?" A voice-a male voice, said. 

You opened your eyes, their heaviness surprising you-what exactly had Glinda done?-and looked up at the man above you. 

"F-Fiyero?" You stammered, taking in his short brown hair, and the tattoos that covered his torso.

"No, my name isn't Fiyero. My name is Calum." He said, holding his hand out to you. You took it, and the two of you stood up. 

"Calum? Where am I?" You inquired, looking around. You took in the water that was next to you, an odd blue color, and the hard, rough ground underneath your feet. You saw a bag next to where you had been, and reached down to pick it up. You slung the strap over your shoulder, intent on looking in it soon. 

"Did you hit your head? Do you need me to get a doctor?" Calum, you reminded yourself, said. 

"I didn't hit my head, thank you. I just....I was momentarily confused. You look a significant amount like a friend of mine," You explained. 

"A friend that you're on good terms with, I hope," Calum replied, smiling. 

"Well, yes," You quietly said, looking down at the ground, not wanting him to see that your eyes were filling with tears. 

“I’m sorry,” Calum murmured, biting his lower lip.

“It’s alright. I’m sure I’ll see him again,” You replied, blinking the tears away and looking up at Calum. “But….really, Calum, where am I?”

“You’re in Australia.” Calum replied, his forehead wrinkling.

“Oh. Australia.” You said, trying out the name.

“Have you not heard of Australia?” Calum inquired.

“Um….no, I haven’t,” You confessed.

“Well….where are you from?” Calum asked.

“Somewhere far away,” You replied. “A place that I imagine you haven’t heard of.”

“Try me?” Calum questioned.

“Maybe later, Calum. I’m….I’ll be right back,” You answered, quickly stepping away from him. You walked towards a sign with an odd figure on the front, wearing what you assumed was a dress. You stepped inside, and walked up to the sink. You looked in the mirror, your eyes going wide in shock. Your skin was no longer green. 

\----

Calum frowned to himself, wondering if the young woman he had just met was okay. 

"Um....Miss? Are you okay?" Calum inquired, when you stepped out of the bathroom. 

"I'm fine, Calum," You murmured. "Thank you." 

You stepped away from him, wondering what you would do next. You had no idea where you were, or what kind of world this is. You frowned, and reached into the bag that you had picked up. You pulled out a set of-what were these things? They were shaped oddly, a little like the keys from your world, but not the same. There was a piece of folded paper, which you opened. 

Dear (Y/N), 

I didn't send you to this world with nothing. There's a car nearby-I hope you catch on quickly how to use it-that's registered to you. The keys to it, as well as the keys to the house, are in this bag. At the bottom of this letter is the address of the place that you'll be staying. While you're here, you're going to be working as a photographer. There are supplies for that (cameras, lenses, a computer, and a phone) back at the house. Good luck figuring it all out. If you want to talk, tap the mirror in your bedroom three times and say my name. 

Glinda 

You sighed, not knowing what half the things she was talking about were. A car? Cameras, lenses and a computer? Those words were unfamiliar to you, and when you tried to imagine them, you couldn't. With a sigh, you dropped the letter back into the bag, and pulled out what you assumed were the keys. You put the bag over your shoulder, and walked towards the door. 

"Leaving already, (Y/N)?" A voice asked, as you began to walk out the doors. You turned, startled, and you saw a young man behind the desk. 

"Yes....I need to go home," You murmured. 

"Hope to see you soon! Have a good day," He replied.

"Thank you. You too," You quietly said, continuing to walk out the door. You paused when you saw the strange, shiny, multicolored things in front of you. You looked down at the keys in front of you, and then back up. 

"This must have been what Glinda meant by a car," You quietly said. You began to walk into the surrounding cars, unsure of how to figure out which one was yours. Looking down at the keys, you noticed that one had buttons on it. You pressed one, that looked as if it had a lock on it, and heard a car beep. You turned in the direction you'd thought it had come from, and began to walk that way, periodically pressing the button. When you got there, you pressed the other button, that looked as if it was an open lock, and heard the car make another beep. You walked towards it, and took in the car in front of you. It was brightly coloured, like nothing that you’ve ever seen before. You pulled open the door, and took a seat behind the wheel. 

“Glinda….you gave me a car, but I don’t know how to use this,” You sighed. You looked down at your car key, and then up at the wheel. You saw a slot along the side of the wheel, and pushed the key into it. “What do I do now?” 

“(Y/N)! (Y/N), wait!” Calum called. You looked up, and saw Calum running towards you. He stopped alongside your car, pausing to take a deep breath. 

“What’s going on, Calum?” You inquired. 

“I wanted to make sure that you’re okay. Is there anything I can do?” He asked. 

“Do you know how to drive one of these things?” You inquired. 

“One of these-you mean a car?” Calum murmured, raising his eyebrows. 

“Yes. A car,” You replied. 

“I do. Do you need a ride somewhere?” Calum asked. 

“I couldn’t ask you to do that. I just need to know how to drive one,” You answered. 

“You don’t know how to drive, but you own a car?” Calum inquired, his brow furrowing in concern. 

“Um….yes?” You murmured. “I mean….I know how to drive, I’m just….not very good at it. I’m still getting used to it.”

“How about I give you a ride?” Calum asked. 

“I couldn’t trouble you like that,” You replied. “I’m sure you have better things to do.” 

“Not right now, at least. Now, where are you headed?” Calum inquired, turning the keys in the steering wheel. You got into the passenger’s side of the car, and told him the address. “I know that address! It’s near me.” 

“Oh, that’s cool,” You replied. Calum started to drive, and you stared avidly out the window, taking in the scenery. You watched as houses became more plentiful, and Calum turned off of the main road. He pulled into a drive way that was next to a house, and you turned to look at him. 

“This is it,” Calum said, removing the keys from the ignition and handing them to you. 

“Thank you, Calum. How are you going to get home?” You inquired.

“Well. I actually live right next door, so I’m going to walk.” Calum replied, opening the car door. You followed suit, getting out of the car. “If you ever need anything, you can always knock on my door.” 

“Thank you,” You murmured. “Same for you.” 

“It was nice to meet you, (Y/N),” Calum said, walking over to his house. He waved when he arrived at his front door, and you waved back. With a sigh, you looked up at your house, and then began to walk to the front door. You inserted the key into the lock, turning it, and pushing open the door.


End file.
